


Dark alley

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Tricia shouldn't have tried to walk back home at night...
Relationships: Tricia Tucker/Mob
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dark alley

The movie had been good and she had laughed with her friends a lot throughout the evening, but still Tricia wasn’t so happy. Karen with her boyfriend and Ike with his were going on a double date now and even if she was invited of course, the girl didn’t want to feel like a fifth wheel which was even more excruciating than being a third one. So she said goodbye to the other four outside the cinema and started her walk back home.

At least things could’ve been better if someone had picked her up but Craig was busy with his friends and her parents had gone out on a romantic weekend to Aspen. Tricia huffed kicking a stray beercan on the street and cursed her bad luck. With the years, South Park had grown a bit and even if it was still considered a small town, there were a lot more buildings and consequently distance between the new movie theater and her house.

To make matters worse, Tricia’s home was on the other side of the now more industrial side of downtown so even if it wasn’t an inherently bad neighborhood, at 10pm on a Saturday night it was pretty much deserted. Tricia wasn’t afraid though. She had traversed those blocks many times before by now and so didn’t even accept when Ike offered to at least pay a cab for her.

She should have been afraid.

In the blink of an eye, something covered her head, something big and strong enough to almost asphyxiate her, while she was lifted off the ground and carried away. Tricia tried to fight of course, but her little fists and legs were quickly captured in a tight hold. She had no idea how long all that lasted or where she had been taken but as suddenly as she had been grabbed, Tricia was thrown to the hard ground, scraping her elbow and hitting her hip on the fall. The girl opened her eyes and swiftly got on her feet despite the pain in her body, but looking around didn’t give her any clue of her whereabouts. At first everything was too dark too see but as her eyes got accustomed to the blackness, she could see the brick walls of some tall buildings at each side of what obviously was a small alleyway, probably behind one of the new factories.

Of course that her first impulse was to run away, but to her back there was a pretty solid metal fence and three shadows blocked her only exit to the front. Squinting a bit, Tricia could see they were three guys, not too tall but definitely taller than her. Probably not much older though enough to easily subdue her. Especially because one of them had the build of a pretty strong quarterback and another was pretty much bulldozer in human form. The third one, even if smaller than the others, was standing confidently and at the same time menacingly in the middle, with an aura of danger around him that told Tricia she couldn’t pick him as the weak spot to plan her escape.

They were dressed completely in black clothes. The only distinguishable features were their head coverings. The smaller one wore a full face mask with only the eyes visible. The quarterback covered himself with a bandana over his mouth and a black baseball cap on his head. The fat troll was sporting a ski mask with the eyes and mouth on display which alone it gave him a terrifying look but the smirk on his mouth made it all even worse.

“What… What do you want?” Tricia tried to sound firm and angry though her voice was already quivering a bit.

“Look guys. The little bunny talks” The fat guy scoffed mockingly taking a couple steps towards Tricia “Pretty small things like yourself shouldn’t be walking around alone so late in the night. Especially around here… So what do we want?” His smirk grew even more wicked and pretty much corralled Tricia against the fence “We just want to take care of you…”

Tricia desperately looked around for a way out. The massive guy in front of her despite looking terrifying, still left her some space to the sides for her to quickly dash past him. Taking the chance that the other two seemed to be distracted discussing something, Tricia bolted around the fat one and for some glorious two or three steps she thought she could escape. Until something grabbed her by the waist, stopping her in mid-air and attracting the attention of the others. Tricia looked back expecting to see the fat guy holding her even though she was sure she had been fast enough, but the guy was still on his spot, grinning maniacally at her while another guy, clad all in black too and with what looked to be old rags around his head still held her tightly. She had never seen that one before, not even felt his presence. He moved completely in silence and carried Tricia further back into the alley with the others tagging along.

“Sorry but this is happening, you can’t run away” The quarterback said and Tricia, even in the dim lighting of the alleyway, could detect a brief and small hint of what seemed to be sadness in his blue eyes.

“Try anything else again and you won’t even leave this place alive” The voice of the fat one drummed into her ears as she felt something hard and cold being pressed against her cheek. Tricia gasped and tried to flinch away when she realized that the silencer for a pretty big and nasty looking gun was staring down at her.

“What the fuck is that?!” The smaller guy exclaimed seemingly as surprised about it as Tricia “We never talked about bringing guns!”

“Relax. It’s just a safeguard” The fat guy chuckled maliciously “We won’t have to use it right?” He asked looking down at Tricia who barely managed to shake her head beginning to tremble.

The small guy was clearly going to protest but the quarterback stopped him “We don’t have time for games. This is taking too long already” He pushed the gun out of Tricia’s way and sighed “Get her ready and let’s do this”

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing… You shouldn’t…” Tricia again tried to sound brave but obviously failed and her words were not more than a squeak “My brother… He will…”

The fat guy scoffed derisively “Your brother is just a pussy” He crouched in front of Tricia and even before she could understand what was happening he yanked her pants and panties down “Though not as pretty as yours…”

Tricia began to scream but the silent guy quickly covered her mouth and the fat one’s face turned into a dangerous grimace as the cold silencer was pressed once more unto Tricia though this time it was against her pussy “What did I just tell you?” The gun was pushed more, parting her outer lips a bit “Let’s make a deal huh? You’re gonna take us in here and in your pretty mouth. And if I hear anything louder than a moan from you we’ll take turns fucking you with this instead and see how many shots your little cunt can take before you bleed out. Okay?”

“Dude… That’s a little extreme…” The quarterback said with a hand on the fat guy’s shoulder.

But Tricia gulped and nodded. Her self-preservation instinct kicking in and telling her that her options had ran out already. The fat guy grinned once more and tapped the gun against Tricia’s crotch a couple times before standing up “She’s all ready for you”

Tricia could hear a muffled chuckle from the silent guy behind her as a strong hand pushed her down, bending her over and further until she was standing on all fours on the cold and hard ground. The quarterback moved to be behind her and the silent one did the opposite. For a second, she thought again of escaping since she was well aware of what was going to happen now. But even without any hand holding her down, the threat of the fat one’s gun still loomed over her.

The silent guy kneeled in front of Tricia and quickly opened his pants, whipping out a very long and hard dick that he waived in front of her face. The smell coming from it was intoxicating in the worst way and she gagged a bit thinking that such a disgusting thing would soon be in her mouth. But that thought was cut short when Tricia felt something prodding against her most private place and without any warning it was pushed into her with a slow but firm and unrelenting pace.

Tricia wanted to scream in pain but she was still terrified of the consequences. Maybe as a little mercy, to spare her from that, as soon as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, the dick in front of her was unceremoniously pushed inside her too, choking any sound that came from her throat. Before she could even fully register what was happening, the silent guy began thrusting his hips against Tricia’s face, burying his dick deeper with each move as the quarterback’s cock finished penetrating her, making Tricia feel that her pussy and her whole womb was going to be split in half, stopping just for a minuscule moment before it too began to fuck her in quick and strong thrusts.

The little girl began to cry then. Though her sobs were muffled by the cock in her mouth, especially when the silent guy push so deep that her nose was buried in a tuft of yellow hairs and the tip forced it’s way past her throat, hurting her worse than the time she had tonsillitis. Her insides on the other end stung and burned from the rough fucking too though it wasn’t for too long because after a particularly hard push, the blue eyed guy buried himself deep into her and suddenly stopped.

Everything inside Tricia seemed to pulsate still after such a punishment but the brief respite on her tail end was only met with more savagery on the front where the silent guy was obviously approaching his climax too and holding her head firmly he buried his dick way past her uvula, overloading her gag reflex and making Tricia puke against the throbbing cock that was filling her throat with cum. The guy pulled out his dick and Tricia spat the mix of vomit and semen while a muffled laughter came from the rags in his head.

Tricia was still coughing out the fluids as the cock in her pussy quickly slid out both giving her some relief but also leaving a void that felt strange and somewhat disheartening, which felt even worse as Tricia could see how a used condom landed right beside her. The two guys stood up after violating her and the other two approached the girl quickly, not leaving any chance for Tricia to even move out of her vulnerable position.

The green eyed guy made a disgusted grunt when he kneeled in front of Tricia, trying to avoid the puke “This is fucking gross… Why do I have to settle with some lame and filthy head?”

“Tossing a coin to see who would get what was your idea” The fat guy scoffed clearly delighted with his cut “At least you get to go first. So whip it out already and stick your end so I can have my fun too”

Green eyes huffed and opened his fly, almost immediately pushing his already hard cock against Tricia’s lips, who tried to resist by pressing them as much as she could “Hey! Stop that! Open that mouth now!” The guy said grabbing a fistful of Tricia’s hair and yanking it painfully.

As the green eyed guy was still pushing his dick against Tricia’s mouth to get it inside, the fat one slapped her eyes with his hard cock, shocking the little girl and making her flinch away though a firm hand on her body kept her well in place. The guy’s cock was around the same length as the one from the first guy though it doubled it at least in girth and the head looked like a perfectly round door knob from how close it was. To think that she would have to fit that monster in her little pussy made her shiver harder than before.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Green eyes yelled.

The fat bastard just laughed as a response “You’re taking too fucking long. I just want to speed things up” Then his grin turned darker and he talked again in that disgustingly dangerous tone at Tricia “Open up for my buddy here so I can fucking take my place in your snatch or you get another slap of my tool, but this time I’ll make sure your eyes stay open for it”

Tricia started sobbing miserably again but slowly opened up her mouth, which was instantly filled with the slender and long cock of her assailant. The fat one scoffed and moved out of her sight as Green eyes looked down at her and said in a mockingly gentle but decisively sick tone “Start sucking kid. If you do it good it’ll be over soon” She nodded with her mouth full of dick and began moving slowly though at least she now knew what to do and the guy left her enough space so she tried to move her tongue around as much as she could to make the guy finish and leave her alone.

Just as she was finding a pace for her sucking and the guy in front of her looked pleased with her job, Tricia felt a pair of huge hands roughly spreading her legs and ass open. For a second she froze in pure panic at the thought of the fat guy going into her ass instead of her pussy like the one before, though soon she could feel what couldn’t be anything else than the guy’s cockhead rubbing against her pussy, opening up her lips and pushing its way inside in one swift move.

Tricia almost bit the cock in her mouth and definitely screamed around it at the sudden jolt of pain, though even with the intruder being so massive, the pain only lasted for a brief moment and the cock went in with a surprising ease for the girl. But she couldn’t ponder about that for long because almost immediately the fat guy started to pound her like a complete brute, rocking her body back and forth so hard that she almost swallowed the dick in her mouth whole, making her gag and at the same time suffocating her nose against the fiery red pubes from the Green eyed guy every time she was pushed forward.

“Dude! Watch out what you’re doing damnit!” The green eyed one exclaimed clearly pissed at the fact that he wasn’t getting the head he expected.

“Can’t do” Grunted the fat guy though there was definitely some laughter in that too “How can I go slow when this little cunt opens up so damn fine for me? She likes it rough I tell you. She’s so fucking wet from my cock…”

“Fuck dude!” The voice from the first guy who had been inside Tricia rang with the same undertone of amusement “I think he’s right. She’s fucking dripping onto the ground”

“See?” snickered the fat one digging his sausage fingers onto Tricia’s asscheeks and thrusting harder “Stop being a pussy and let me enjoy hers. If you wanna cum just grab her head and fuck her mouth like she’s clearly asking for”

Green eyes huffed angrily but did as told and captured Tricia’s head in a firm grip, thrusting his long, slender dick into her, making the girl gag and almost throw up again when it forcefully went past her uvula.

Between the hard appendage almost choking her and the brutish pounding on her pussy, Tricia felt the air faltering from her lungs and her sobbing mixed pathetically with attempts to breathe. The impending doom that had taken over her when the first guy bent her down had completely taken over the little girl and Tricia had the certainty that she was going to die. If not from the savage raping, then it would be from her assailants not wanting to leave a witness.

And despite all that, Tricia’s cheeks burned at the thought of the other burning sensation currently disrupting her senses and making her drown in shame as her pussy squeezed the thick intruder, seemingly wanting to milk it dry and making it respond by going deeper. Apparently, the first shock of a penis forcing its way into her had passed with the first guy and now her body had somehow accustomed to the pain and wanted to get something else from the horrible situation. Then, a particularly hard thrust from the green eyed guy shocked Tricia off her thoughts and made her whole body tense.

“Holy shit dude! I think she likes it when you do that!” The orc of a guy behind her said between grunts “Fuck that slutty mouth harder! Show her she’s not more than a filthy cumdump…” Green eyes just made an angry sound as a reply but gave Tricia’s mouth a couple more hard thrusts and at the third one she could again feel a cock throbbing against her tongue, this time not as deep as the one before so she could clearly take in the warm shots of semen splashing onto her throat “Yeah! Just like that! Fill that whore’s throat just like that!” The fat guy almost roared as Tricia’s mouth was inundated with hot cum. Almost as if he was getting more pleasure from watching the other guy cum than from the tight pussy around his own cock. And Tricia suspected that it was at least in part like that because not a second after the green eyed guy pulled out, the fat one grabbed her ass specially hard and drove his throbbing hog as deep as it could go into the little girl and Tricia could feel it pulsating inside her in rapid and strong beats.

Tricia was coughing now, trying to spit out the cum that seemed to be sticking at every part of her mouth and throat when the guy behind her pulled out as fast and carelessly as he had gone in, making the girl lose her balance and fall to the ground on her side. She dabbed at her mouth and tried, maybe stupidly, to cover her crotch when the green eyed guy crouched beside her and swatted away her hand, instead rubbing his fingers along her snatch “Shit… She is fucking soaking…”

“Told ya” The fat one replied caressing his cock and then licking his fingers with a sick smile on his lips.

“Wait… This is not all juices” Green eyes said rubbing his fingers together “There’s cum in here too…” He turned to the other one clearly pissed off “You fucking asshole! Did you rawed her AND came inside her?!”

The fat one shrugged while tucking himself in his pants “So what if I did?”

The green eyed guy pushed him against a wall with a loud thud “How much of an idiot can you be? This whole thing was supposed to be flawless! No proof left behind! That’s what we said! And now she has a cuntfull of your cum inside that she can take to the police!”

The blue eyed guy walked to the other two trying to separate them before they would clearly become too loud even for that dark alley “He’s right dude! Not only that. Even if she doesn’t go to the police now, what if you knocked her up?”

The fat brute pushed the other two aside and walked slowly towards Tricia who had been desperately trying to put her clothes back on. He crouched in front of her, making the girl cower against the nearest wall under the intensity of the deranged look in his eyes “It’s alright… She’s a smart girl no?” He dragged one finger against Tricia’s lips as the twisted mimic of a smile widened on his own “She’s gonna keep this pretty mouth shut and go straight back home to clean her tight cunny very well and never tell anyone about this. Unless she wants us to come visit her again and take her far away to have our fun with her for as long as we want and once we’re bored, I’ll cut her in little pieces VERY slowly and make a nice stew for her parents and brother to feast on…” Then his hand travelled down to her stomach and he stroked it almost gently “And if something starts to grow in here she will take care of it too or we’ll do the same but before cutting her I’ll feed her what comes out of her first…”

Tricia was paralyzed with horror now and the tears were streaming down her face even if she couldn’t actually cry from how scared she was. The fat guy coated one of his fingers in her tears and licked it up still smirking “Are we clear little whore?” Tricia’s heart was beating like a water pump inside her chest but she remained still, just looking at her rapist with eyes wide as plates. The brute slapped her face not too rough but enough to shake her out of her stupor “Not a word. Are we clear?” Tricia finally managed to nod slightly and the fat guy smiled again, clapping a couple times as he rose to his feet “See?”

“You’re a fucking psycho…” Green eyes huffed but seemed convinced enough.

The little girl was still quite shocked by the guy’s words but her body had let her start to sob a little which at least managed to ease some of the pressure on her chest. Tricia gasped then when she felt hands touching her once more but instead of the torment starting all over again it was just the silent guy easing her panties back up her legs. Even with what he had done to her, Tricia couldn’t help but to thank him internally for that minuscule gesture of kindness, if it was that at all. She stood up and with still shaking hands pulled her pants back up and grabbed her backpack that the silent guy was handing to her.

“Why… Why did you do this?” She managed to almost whisper though in the silence of the alleyway it had been clearly heard by all of them.

The silent guy looked away and the others remained also in silence until the fat guy scoffed “Well, maybe the next time your brother decides to stick his nose in other people’s business you will do something about it…”

Tricia felt the pressure in her chest growing again and flinched a little when the green eyed guy slapped the back of the fat one’s head before walking up to her. She took a couple steps back but he stopped and gave her a hard look “Go, now. And remember, not a word about this to anyone. Absolutely anyone. What he said?” Green eyes pointed at the fat one “He can and will do worse. And he’s not the only one. It’s not an empty threat” Tricia nodded, completely trembling again and started to walk away with her body aching and her soul bruised to the point where she didn’t even know if she wanted to go back home anymore.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
